Kenangan Tentang Kue
by Maria Scientia
Summary: Kehadiranmu membuatku ingat akan masa lalu. [#HadiahUntukMikaela] Warning! OOC, cerita mungkin tidak jelas, percintaan sesama jenis, dan lain sebagainya. [YuuMika] Fanfiksi untuk ulang tahunnya Mikaela. Happy Reading!


**Title :** Kenangan Tentang Kue

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Pertemanan

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokohnya sebentar.

 **Note :** ini fanfiksi khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Mikaela, dengan prompt kue. Enjoy ya! #HadiahUntukMikaela

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adalah suatu keanehan bagi Mikaela jika menemukan temannya, Yuuichirou, berada dalam sebuah toko buku. Mungkin nyatanya tidak aneh sih, sebab kemungkinan saja Yuuichirou berkunjung ke sana untuk sekedar membeli komik atau malah majalah game.

Tapi, kejadian kali ini adalah Mikaela menemukan Yuuichirou lagi nangkring di depan sebuah rak yang berisikan buku-buku tata boga. Nah kan jika seperti itu akan terasa aneh sekali, bukan?

Apa mungkin saja Yuuichirou lagi main game yang berisikan masak-memasak, makanya dia membutuhkan inspirasi langsung dari buku memasak? Atau jangan-jangan Yuuichirou lagi ingin menambah ilmu memasaknya selain memasak air?

"Hai, Yuu, lagi apa?" sapa Mikaela dengan suara tenang.

Yuuichirou langsung saja terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Mikaela yang berada tepat di belakangnya, bahkan buku di tangannya juga ikutan melompat terkejut hingga jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

"Mika!? Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?" seru Yuuichirou dengan suara terbata-bata.

Manik biru Mikaela melirik datar ke lantai, kemudian ia membungkuk guna mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi sambil berkata, "Aku sedang ada keperluan di tempat ini."

Alis pemuda bersurai kuning ini terangkat sebelah, membaca judul dari sampul buku di tangannya. 'Cara Membuat Kue Pesta', huh?

"Begitukah?" Yuuichirou mengambil buku di tangan temannya, "Keperluan apa yang kamu maksud?"

"Mencari kamus bahasa. Kamu sendiri, Yuu? Ingin membuat kue ya?"

"Yup, begitulah. Hehee.. Kupikir akan menyenangkan jika bisa membuat kue.." balas Yuuichirou kembali melihat-lihat rak untuk mencari buku yang sesuai.

"Hoo... Tinggi sekali keinginanmu. Levelmu kan baru sampai diair, masa sudah mau langsung ke kue sih?"

"Ayolah, kawan, kurasa kemampuan memasakku enggak hanya diair deh. Tak ada salahnya aku coba-coba ke kue. Lagipula..." Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghentikan ucapannya, ia sedikit menerawang dengan bibir tersenyum tipis, "Kue yang ingin aku buat ini akan kuberikan pada orang yang spesial."

Mikaela terdiam. Mendengar kata-kata Yuuichirou barusan entah kenapa membuat hati kecilnya sedikit tersengat. Ia menatap ke temannya, mulut sedikit terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun diurungkan.

Sadar akan tingkah Mikaela yang tiba-tiba jadi diam, Yuuichirou kemudian menoleh dengan cengiran lebar tapi terkesan jahil, "Kamu pasti kepo, bukan? Ingin tahu siapa orang yang hendak kuberikan kue.."

Manik biru itu kembali menatap datar, "Siapa bilang? Aku cuma turut senang saja, melihat jika ada banyak sekali perempuan yang nyatain cinta ke kamu dulu tapi sayangnya kau tolak semua, kupikir orang spesial kali ini adalah orang yang beruntung. Atau malah sial kali ya, soalnya kan kamu kagak bisa masak. Ntar malah keracunan pula.."

"Ah, kamu terlalu berlebihan. Lagian jika dia keracunan, aku juga bakalan siapkan kamar inap di rumah sakit kok.."

"Ohoho, enggak sekalian tanah untuk tempat pemakaman?"

"Hei, bagaimana jika yang aku berikan kue adalah kau?"

Mikaela bengong selama beberapa detik. "Mana mungkin, ah! Aku masih sayang nyawa, sobat. Enggak mau tidur selamanya di dalam tanah.." balasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kamu sih menyebalkan. Tapi bukannya kamu bisa membuat kue ya? Bagaimana jika kau ajari aku?" pinta Yuuichirou penuh harap.

"Kalau aku enggak mau?"

"Berarti kamu memang menyebalkan."

"Tidak. Nyatanya kamu yang menyebalkan, Yuu, bukan aku."

"Huh?"

Yuuichirou seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan temannya barusan. Sedangkan Mikaela, malah mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya terkepal kuat, merasa benci terhadap diri sendiri yang pakai menyimpan perasaan iri segala.

"Maksudmu apa, Mik?" tanya Yuuichirou enggak ngerti.

Mikaela menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Enggak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Lalu suasana hening menyerang. Keduanya seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Yuuichirou sedikit melirik ke arah temannya, ia kemudian mendengus singkat, "Ya, kalau kamu enggak mau, aku juga enggak maksa sih.."

Mikaela ikutan mendengus singkat, "Aku enggak bilang 'enggak mau', Yuu.."

"Eh!? Jadi kamu mau mengajariku?"

"Yup. Tak ada salahnya membantu teman, toh juga kamu bakalan berhutang budi padaku.."

"Thanks, bro!" ucap Yuuichirou kegirangan, saking girangnya ia bahkan sampai nekat memeluk temannya di tempat umum, "Kamu memang benar-benar teman terbaikku!"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Mikaela, tidak tahu sebabnya apa, "Ah, iya.."

"Okay, lalu kapan kita akan membuat kue? Ngomong-ngomong kamu suka kue yang seperti apa?"

"Huh? Kenapa bertanya ke aku? Aku sih sukanya stroberi.."

"Stroberi ya? Kalau begitu kita bikin kue stroberi saja. Nanti bikinnya di rumahmu ya, bagaimana jika Senin besok?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Mikaela buru-buru bersuara, "Kenapa kamu tentukan seenak jidatmu sih? Kenapa harus stroberi? Kenapa pula harus di rumahku?" lanjutnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ada alasannya, kawan.." ucap Yuuichirou santai, "Soalnya, kalau kita bikin stroberi, kan nanti bisa kamu cicipi dulu sebelum kuberikan ke orang itu. Terus, perihal di rumahmu, ya kamu tahu sendirikan dapur di apartemenku itu kagak lengkap peralatannya.." terangnya dengan pintar.

Mikaela terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yuuichirou. Ia sebenarnya hendak berkomentar lagi namun urung sebab penjelasan temannya itu memang ada benarnya juga.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas singkat, "Terserahlah..."

"Jadi mau ya? Ya? Ya? Besok Senin setelah pulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu. Bahan-bahannya biar aku yang beli.."

"Kenapa harus Senin? Kenapa tidak Minggu atau hari kosong lainnya?"

"Ah, kamu banyak tanya saja, Mika. Hari kosong aku sibuk, Sabtu aku ada acara dengan ayahku, dan Minggu aku ada urusan dengan ibuku."

"Ini hari Sabtu, Yuu."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ditetapkannya Senin saja ya? Setelah ini aku ada acara dengan ayah, jadi aku permisi dulu.."

Yuuichirou pun tanpa berkomentar lain-lain lagi segera saja angkat kaki dari hadapan Mikaela. Namun belum ada semenit, ia balik lagi untuk mengambil salah satu buku cara membuat kue dari rak.

"Sebaiknya aku beli buku ini. Okay, sampai bertemu kembali, Mika sayang.." Dan Yuuichirou akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Mikaela.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas, memaklumi sikap temannya yang memang terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi Yuuichirou memanggil apa? 'Sayang'?

Ya, astaga. Fantasi Mikaela langsung saja melayang-layang entah ke mana.

Mungkin memang dikata tidak wajar jika kenyataannya Mikaela memiliki perasaan suka terhadap teman masa lalunya itu. Awal pertemuan mereka sebenarnya simpel saja.

Walau tidak penting tapi ada baiknya jika saya ceritakan.

Jadi, Mikaela dan Yuuichirou bertemu ketika berumur 12 tahun. Waktu itu berlokasi di taman kota. Mikaela nampak tengah terbengong-bengong menatap seekor kucing yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa nangkring di atas pohon. Hatinya seperti berteriak senang, sebab kenyataan jika dia tidak suka kucing, jadi sudah pasti Mikaela senang-senang saja jika ada seekor kucing terjebak di atas pohon.

Lalu Yuuichirou datang. Waktu itu mereka ceritanya tidak saling mengenal, oke?

"Ah, kucingmu nyangkut di pohon ya?" tanya Yuuichirou polos, "Sini aku ambilkan.."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Mikaela yang nampak terkejut, bocah bersurai gelap itu langsung saja angkat kaki dan memanjat pohon tempat si kucing tersangkut. Seriusan deh, siapa pula yang mau kucing tidak jelas itu diambilkan? Toh itu juga bukan punya siapa-siapa.

Ingin rasanya Mikaela berkata sesuatu namun melihat kegigihan Yuuichirou dalam mengambil kucing, bocah surai kuning itu jadi memilih untuk diam saja. Dan kejadian tidak terduga terjadi.

Krak! Dahan tempat Yuuichirou berpijak patah. Mikaela yang melihat hal itu tak sengaja berteriak kemudian langsung saja berlari ke arah Yuuichirou, dan malah membuat dirinya yang jadi bantalan untuk Yuuichirou mendarat.

"Aduuhh.." rintih Yuuichirou dengan mata terpejam erat, "Uwaahh! Hei, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" teriaknya begitu sadar jika dirinya menubruki seseorang.

"Ugh.. Iya, aku enggak apa kok.." balas Mikaela lirih dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya sendiri. "AAAHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak yang sontak langsung membuat bocah di sampingnya terkejut.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Yuuichirou langsung panik sendiri.

"Kuenya..." ucap Mikaela dengan suara seperti orang bersedih.

"Huh? Kue?" Yuuichirou menoleh ke arah pandang Mikaela, dan menemukan jika ada kotak kue tergeletak dengan mengenaskan di atas permukaan tanah. "Huaaa... Maafkan aku!"

Mikaela menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia berjalan mendekati kotak kue itu dan membereskan isinya, seketika raut kegembiraan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Yuuichirou sambil berkata, "Tidak apa kok. Untung dalamnya tidak rusak parah, jadi masih bisa dimakan. Hehee..."

"Oh? Gitu ya?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu aku permisi ya, aku buru-buru.." Dan Mikaela pun langsung saja pergi dari lokasi kejadian.

"Ah, hei! Tunggu..." Yuuichirou sebenarnya ingin bertanya nama dan berkenalan, namun semua itu tak keburu karena Mikaela sudah pergi duluan.

Lalu tak sadar, manik hijaunya menemukan adanya sebuah kertas kecil tergeletak di tanah. Dipungutnya kertas itu dan dibaca. Aromanya stroberi, mungkinkah kertas ini sebelumnya terselip di kotak kue tadi?

"Mi..ka..ela?" gumam Yuuichirou pelan. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah tempat bocah bersurai kuning itu menghilang.

Di lain sisi, Mikaela pun merasa bodoh karena terlalu terburu-buru dan malah tidak sempat untuk berkenalan. Padahal kan itu adalah kejadian langka jika ada seseorang yang mau mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak memiliki teman. Tapi kenyataannya dia memang tidak memiliki teman sih. Ada alasan lain mengapa dirinya lebih suka sendiri ketimbang berkumpul dengan orang lain. Oleh sebab itulah kehidupannya menjadi hampa, tidak ada orang lain, bahkan ia merayakan semuanya sendiri.

Lalu 4 tahun pun akhirnya berlalu..

Mikaela akan memulai kehidupan barunya di SMA. Ia merasa jika semuanya akan sama saja seperti dulu, berakhir sendiri tanpa adanya teman.

Hingga tidak disadari, ketika pemuda ini tengah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh dan menatap bingung terhadap pemuda bersurai gelap dengan manik berwarna hijau daun, yang tengah nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hai, Mikaela.. Aku Yuuichirou, salam kenal ya.."

"Huh?" Mikaela tersentak kaget. Warna mata itu? Ia kemudian bertanya lirih, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yuuichirou tersenyum lebar, "Yup! Syukurlah kamu masih ingat.. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kue 4 tahun lalu? Apa masih bisa dimakan?"

Mikaela mengalihkan pandangannya, "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Kejadian sudah lewat 4 tahun, harusnya kamu bertanyanya dulu, bukan sekarang."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, habis kita bertemunya baru sekarang sih." Pemuda bersurai gelap itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Hei, tapi syukurlah kita bisa bertemu kembali. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya, Mikaela..."

Tak ada balasan. Mikaela hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun tidak disadari, ia mampu merekahkan senyum tipis.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Mikaela kebingungan.

"Oh.. Aku membaca dari kertas yang kamu jatuhkan.. Awalnya aku tidak percaya sih jika namamu Mikaela, soalnya kan itu nama perempuan.. Jadinya—"

"Kertas?" gumam Mikaela pelan, tak mendengarkan celotehan teman barunya itu.

Jadi, jika dihitung dari awal pertemuan mereka, sebenarnya Mikaela maupun Yuuichirou baru saja menjalani pertemanan mereka selama setahun tidak sampai. Tapi untungnya mereka dekat, walau nyatanya kepribadian mereka berbalik 180derajat.

Tidak seperti Mikaela, Yuuichirou itu adalah orang yang ceria dan pintar, Mikaela juga pintar sih. Dan Yuuichirou itu populer, digandrungi banyak wanita dan tentunya memiliki banyak teman selain Mikaela.

Namun itu semua tak menjadikan jarak antara mereka. Yuuichirou lebih memilih bersama Mikaela saja ketimbang harus bergerombol dengan teman-teman lainnya. Jika ditanya alasannya kenapa, maka Yuuichirou akan menjawab jika bersama Mikaela lebih terasa damai dan tenteram, tidak berisik namun asyik.

Mikaela sudah sering sekali dibuat tersenyum beberapa kali sama Yuuichirou, bahkan jika bisa pemuda bersurai kuning itu akan tertawa lepas dengan tingkah konyol temannya. Semua itu baru dirasakan Mikaela baru-baru ini. Tentang Yuuichirou yang mengubah hidupnya juga tentang perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Katakanlah jika di dunia ini ada 2 jenis tipe manusia, yang bercahaya dan tidak. Dan katakanlah jika Yuuichirou adalah manusia yang bercahaya, sedangkan Mikaela tidak. Namun Mikaela percaya, jika manusia yang tidak memiliki cahaya pasti memiliki cahayanya sendiri.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Tersadar dari ingatan masa lalu, Mikaela sedikit tersentak kaget dengan bunyi bel barusan. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke pintu utama dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Untuk sekedar informasi, sekarang sudah hari Senin dan jam menunjukkan pukul 04.53 PM.

"Ke mana saja kamu!? Aku nyariin pas pulang sekolah dan kamu langsung pergi begitu saja!" bentak Mikaela tiba-tiba terhadap tamunya.

Yuuichirou nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Ehe, sori.. Aku tadi balik ke apartemen dulu untuk ngambil bahan-bahan yang aku beli kemarin.." balasnya sembari mengangkat kantong plastik putih yang ia genggam di tangan kiri.

"Kan sudah aku bilangin kalau bahan-bahannya biar aku yang beli, kamu sendiri malah jadi repotkan harus bolak-balik segala.."

"Ahaha, tidak apa.. Lagian ini supaya kuenya terkesan beli pake duitku, hehee.."

"Ooh.."

"Lagian aku tadi sedikit nyasar. Ngomong-ngomong nih ya, ini kan pertama kalinya aku ke rumahmu.."

Mikaela terdiam. Iya juga ya? Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika Yuuichirou adalah teman pertama yang berkunjung.

Tanpa bersuara macam-macam lagi, Mikaela langsung saja mempersilakan temannya masuk. "Kamu ke sini naik apa?" tanyanya pelan setelah menutup pintu.

"Motor.."

"Kamu punya motor?"

"Punya, tapi di rumah bukan di apartemen. Makanya tadi aku pulang dulu ke rumah buat ambil motor."

"Ooh..."

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang dibingungkan dari seorang Yuuichirou. Dia punya orang tua, lau ada rumah pula, tapi kenapa dirinya pake repot-repot nyewa apartemen segala? Bukannya yang seperti itu malah pemborosan ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mik, orang tuamu?" tanya Yuuichirou kemudian.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Mikaela balik bertanya dengan nada datar, agaknya tidak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

"Iya dong. Aku kan harus menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu. Akan terkesan tidak sopan jika tiba-tiba saja aku berkunjung seenaknya.."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, mereka lagi tidak ada di sini.."

"Oh ya? Ke mana mereka?"

"Kenapa kamu kepo?" Mikaela entah kenapa jengkel sendiri dengan temannya itu.

"Karena aku temanmu..."

"Mereka pergi!" Akhirnya Mikaela pun menjelaskan, "Ibuku tidak tahu ke mana, lalu ayahku meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini, bekerja dengan gilanya di luar negeri tanpa peduli dengan anaknya."

Yuuichirou sedikit tersentak kaget dengan sikap Mikaela yang tiba-tiba jadi membentak seperti itu. Pemuda ini mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa kali. Tak ada raut bersalah karena bertanya, tapi ia malah menunjukkan sikap tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ooh.., begitu.." balasnya santai, "Jadi intinya orang tuamu cerai lalu kamu tinggal sama ayahmu saja, setelah itu ayahmu malah bekerja di luar negeri begitu?"

Mikaela nampak mengerutkan alis, entah kenapa matanya terasa perih, "Kenapa kamu enteng sekali mengucapkannya?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ya, karena aku benar, bukan?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mikaela ingin rasanya menyemprotkan kata-kata kasar terhadap Yuuichirou yang selalu saja bicara gampangnya, namun ia malah urungkan hal itu.

Pemuda bersurai kuning ini mengalihkan pandangannya, "Dasar, kamu itu memang menyebalkan!"

"Hehee, baru sadar ya? Tapi setidaknya kamu jadi menceritakan permasalahan yang menimpa dirimu, bukan? Daripada kamu pendam sendirian.." balas Yuuichirou santai dengan cengiran lebar.

Mikaela terdiam sambil terus menatap temannya itu. Perlahan ia malah tersenyum kecil, mengakui jika perkataan Yuuichirou ada benarnya juga. Entah kenapa, beban yang selalu mengganjal di otaknya sedikit hilang setengah.

"Thanks, Yuu..."

"Yeah.. Okay, lalu bagaimana jika kita buat kuenya sekarang?" ucap Yuuichirou kemudian, mulai mencairkan suasana, "Ngomong-ngomong, sehari bakalan jadi kan?"

Mikaela menganggukkan kepala sembari berjalan ke arah dapur, "Yeah, tentu saja. Membuat kue itu tidak sama seperti mengarang cerita yang memakan waktu berhari-hari, kawan.."

Dua manik hijau Yuuichirou berkedip-kedip selama beberapa kali. Ia ikuti temannya yang sudah berada di dapur terlebih dahulu. "Oh.., gitu ya?"

"Mana sini bahan-bahannya, taruh di atas meja.." perintah Mikaela santai.

"Uum.. Hei, bagaimana jika kamu komando saja aku?"

Alis Mikaela mengerut sebelah, "Maksudnya?"

"Biar aku yang buat dan kau tolong arahkan aku. Mudah, bukan?"

"Kau ini banyak mau!"

"Ooh, ayolah..."

Dan lalu di mulailah mereka berdua membuat kue. Tidak berdua sih, Mikaela hanya mengamati sambil memberikan arahan, tapi terkadang pemuda ini juga sedikit membentak lantaran Yuuichirou yang sembrono antara gula dan garam. Kenyataannya itu, kue enggak pake garam, lalu dari mana Yuuichirou kepikiran pake garam segala?

Waktu memecah telur juga sama. Karena malas, Yuuichirou ogah mengambil potongan kecil cangkang telur yang masuk ke adonan. Katanya sih ntar juga kagak bakalan kerasa kalau ada cangkang telur di kuenya. Lah kan ya bego!

Walau melelahkan, tapi semua itu menyenangkan. Mikaela saja sampe lupa jika dia sebenarnya iri dengan orang yang nanti akan menerima kue buatan temannya itu. Sebenarnya sih Mikaela punya niat lain ngebantuin Yuuichirou membuat kue, nanti dirinya akan mencampurkan bahan lain ke dalam kue, supaya orang yang menerima tewas seketika.

Dan semua itu tidak kesampaian lantaran Yuuichirou malah meminta dirinya untuk mengomando saja, bukan membantu membuat.

"Mencampur adonannya yang rata, Yuu. Jangan sampai ada bagian yang terlewatkan.." ucap Mikaela yang berada tepat di sebelah Yuuichirou.

"Ah, kau ini bawel sekali. Aku ini sedang berusaha, tahu!"

"Aku kan mengarahkan supaya hasilnya enak.."

Yuuichirou memajukan bibirnya, melirik ke arah Mikaela sebentar kemudian dengan jahil menyentuh wajah temannya. Pihak yang disentuh sontak terkejut, ia menoleh dan baru menyadari jika jarak keduanya terlalu dekat. Apalagi tangan Yuuichirou pake menyentuh wajahnya segala.

Mungkin saja wajah Mikaela sudah naik warna, bahkan perasaannya campur aduk antara bingung atau malah resah. Mau apa ini si Yuuichirou?

Dan bukannya menunjukkan raut serius atau bagaimana, Yuuichirou malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas, "Ahahaa, mukamu kotor deh.. Sini saya bedaki.." ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Eh?" Sekarang Mikaela tahu maksud temannya itu. "Sialan kau!"

Lalu aksi kejar-kejaran di dapur pun beraksi. Tak terima pake bedak sendiran, Mikaela tentu ingin membedaki Yuuichirou juga. Kali-kali saja dua-duanya bisa sama-sama cantik dengan bedak murahan.

Oke, cukup. Mungkin akibat tingkah kekanakan mereka yang pake kejar-kejaran segala, waktu yang ada jadi terbuang, bahkan bahan yang dibawa juga jadi ikutan terbuang.

Lalu, setelah mencampur bahan-bahan dengan sempurna, kue pun mulai dipanggang selama beberapa menit.

Yuuichirou diam menunggu kue di depan panggangan, sedangkan Mikaela sibuk membereskan kekacauan di dapur terutama bagian lantai yang belepotan dengan tepung. Manik birunya tak sengaja melirik ke arah kantong plastik putih, ada beberapa buah stroberi segar juga selai stroberi di dalam sana.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mendengus singkat, "Kamu benar-benar ingin membuat kue rasa stroberi ya?"

"Huh?" Lawan bicaranya sedikit menoleh dari balik punggung, "Oh, yeah.. Tentu saja, stroberi kan kesukaanmu.."

"Itu kan tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Memang iya sih.. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Yuuichirou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mikaela menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari di mana letak jam dinding, "Jam tujuh kurang."

"Ah, sepertinya akan sedikit ke malaman. Kita terlalu buang-buang waktu tadi.."

"Kamu sendiri yang memulai! Mana kamu datangnya juga telat, jam 5 baru sampai segala!"

"Duh, jangan terlalu menyalahkanku deh, Mik. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah makan?"

"Ya, mana mungkin sudah, kampret!" balas Mikaela mulai kesal lagi, "Sejak sore tadi aku sama kamu terus ngurusin kue!"

Yuuichirou menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham, "Oh, begitu ya? Ya sudah, kalau begitu makan bersama saja nanti.."

"Terserahlah!"

Ting! Dan kue pun matang.

"Yeaay! Akhirnya jadi..." Yuuichirou bersorak kegirangan. Dikeluarkannya dua loyang dari dalam panggangan, "Setelah dingin, aku akan memulai menghiasnya.."

"Horaay.." balas Mikaela malas sembari berbalik arah, hendak ke luar dari area dapur.

"Loh, Mik! Mau ke mana? Tidak membantuku menghias ini?"

"Toilet sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali.."

Yuuichirou terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum kecil menatap tempat menghilangnya Mikaela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harusnya, kamu memotong stroberinya kecil-kecil supaya bisa diselipkan di tengah kue, Yuu!" protes Mikaela ketika dirinya tengah ikutan mengolesi krim di sisi kue.

"Kan sudah pake selai, kenapa juga harus pake stroberi lagi?" balas Yuuichirou menanggapi.

"Supaya tambah enak saja.."

"Ah, itu sih maumu saja kan?"

Mikaela tidak membalas. Memang kenyataan itu maunya dia sih.

Lalu setelah krim sudah sepenuhnya diolesi di sisi kue, terakhir tinggal meletakkan stroberi di atasnya beserta sedikit taburan chocochips.

Yuuichirou maupun Mikaela diam mematung menatap hasil jerih payah mereka berdua. Akhirnya selesai juga, tidak tahu sih bagaimana dengan rasanya, berharap saja semoga enak dan layak makan.

"Hei, Mika.. Pernah terpikir jika seandainya dulu aku tidak menolong kucing itu?" tanya Yuuichirou pelan.

"Siapa tahu. Itu masa lalu, aku enggak mikirin yang dulu-dulu, Yuu.."

"Mungkin saja kue yang kamu bawa enggak akan terjatuh.."

Mikaela terdiam. Ia menoleh, menatap ke arah Yuuichirou yang sepertinya tengah merenungkan sesuatu.

"Jadi kamu baru merasa bersalah sekarang?"

Yuuichirou mengangkat wajah, ikutan menatap lawan bicaranya, "Enggak sih, aku sudah ngerasa bersalah sejak dulu. Kamunya saja yang bilang kalau kuenya masih bisa dimakan.."

"Hmm.. Iya juga ya.."

Yuuichirou tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, "Well, sekarang sudah jam delapan.." Ia berjalan ke arah tas ranselnya yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Hoo..., jadi kamu akan memberikan kue ini sekarang?"

"Yup. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kawan.."

Dua buah lilin berbentuk angka, Yuuichirou ambil dari dalam tas. Ia kembali ke samping Mikaela dan meletakkan dua lilin itu di atas kue yang sudah mereka buat. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya bisa diam tanda kebingungan.

Lilin berbentuk angka satu dan tujuh itu dinyalakan. Yuuichirou kemudian mengangkat piring kue itu secara perlahan dan membawanya ke depan Mikaela.

"Tujuh belas?" Mikaela bertanya, masih tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya apa ini?"

Yuuichirou menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Kue ini buat kamu.. Oh, tampaknya aku harus mengucapkannya.." Ia berdehem sebentar, "Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, Mikaela.."

Seketika kedua manik biru Mikaela membulat lebar, "Apa?"

"Hee? Jangan bilang kamu lupa sekarang tanggal berapa? Atau kamu sendiri malah lupa tanggal kelahiranmu?"

"Enggak, bukan..." Kepala bersurai kuning itu menggeleng pelan, "Maksudnya, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Oh, ayolah... Aku saja hampir.. lupa..."

Bohong jika Mikaela lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya, ia hanya sengaja untuk melupakannya.

Yuuichirou mendengus. Meletakkan kue yang ia bawa kembali ke atas meja, membatalkan acara tiup lilin untuk sementara. Lalau pemuda ini berjalan kembali ke tasnya, mengambil secarik kertas kecil yang sudah pudar warnanya termakan usia.

"Ini kertas yang terjatuh darimu 4 tahun lalu.." ucapnya santai.

Mikaela mengerutkan alis. Diambilnya kertas yang disodorkan temannya dengan perasaan ragu. Setelah menerima, ia baca apa yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut.

 _1 Mei_

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mikaela~_

Ingatan masa lalu kembali. Tangisnya tumpah. Bahkan pikirannya ikut campur aduk, antara kesal, sedih, juga rindu. Rindu kebersamaannya dulu dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Dulu, ketika orang tua Mikaela pisah ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, setiap tanggal 1 Mei, Mikaela akan bertemu dengan ibunya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kue. Setiap tahun hal itu akan dilakukan hingga akhirnya Mikaela berusia 12 tahun.

Itu hari terakhir ia bertemu ibunya. Tahun berikutnya ia menunggu dan terus menunggu di tempat yang sama, namun ibunya sama sekali tidak datang. Dua tahun tidak bertemu kembali, dan Mikaela sudah berpikir jika dirinya telah dilupakan. Maka dari itu dia tidak mau mengingat kenangan kue ibunya lagi.

Ingatan masa lalu dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan bagaimana jalan kehidupannya sekarang. Lalu datanglah pemuda itu, seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai cahaya, menerangi kehidupan Mikaela yang bisa dikatakan suram.

Mungkin ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Yuuichirou, namun sekarang...

"Kenapa kehadiranmu selalu membuatku ingat akan masa lalu?" tangis Mikaela dengan tangan meremas kertas kecil yang tadi disodorkan.

"Tidak baik melupakan kenangan masa lalu. Kalau kamu kesal, marahi saja aku.." balas Yuuichirou santai.

"Kamu memang menyebalkan!"

"Loh, memang seperti itu kan aku? Sudah, bagaimana jika dimakan saja kuenya? Oh, tiup dulu deh lilinnya.."

Mikaela diam. Mulutnya maju, cemberut menatap temannya dengan raut kesal. Matanya masih basah bahkan sedikit memerah.

"Oh? Enggak mau niup nih?" Yuuichirou bertanya santai, "Ya, sudah, biar aku saja yang niup.."

"Eh eh eh!" Mikaela buru-buru menarik temannya menjauh dari hadapan kue, "Ini sekarang punyaku! Biarkan aku yang mematikan lilinnya sendiri!"

"Ucapkan permohonan.."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, berpikir sebelum meniup lilin. "Hei, Yuu.." panggilnya pelan, "Bolehkah aku terlalu berharap?"

Yuuichirou mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Boleh. Aku sih enggak masalah diharapin sama kamu.."

"Kenapa kamu tahu?"

Lawannya tersenyum lebar, "Karena aku suka kamu, hehee.. Malam ini aku nginap ya, aku punya hadiah sesi dua untukmu. Besok pagi kita kagak usah ke sekolah.."

Kali ini giliran Mikaela yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Menginap? Hadiah sesi dua?

Ya, mungkin saja tahun ini adalah tahun terbaik bagi Mikaela di hari ulang tahunnya. Semoga saja tahun-tahun berikutnya akan sama seperti tahun sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** jangan ngarepin lebih ya.. kemungkinan hadiah sesi duanya untuk tahun depan /plak!

Oke, thanks yang sudah mau mampir membaca. Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan?

See yaa~


End file.
